


Adieu agitation

by Valou_gleek



Category: Les Petits Meurtres d'Agatha Christie (TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valou_gleek/pseuds/Valou_gleek
Summary: Très court one-shot.





	Adieu agitation

Le silence pèse dans chacune des pièces de ce commissariat nordiste et froid.

Les stores, à peine relevés, ne permettent pas au soleil de se frayer un chemin, afin de réchauffer les meubles poussiéreux.

Comme si l’abandon était la seule réponse à ce vide espace.

Pas un mot, pas un soupir, pas une brise de courant d’air automnal.

Peut-être le temps est-il suspendu, au-dessus des têtes de ces braves gens.

Peut-être le monde s’est-il arrêté, comme pour observer tout ce qu’il y a autour.

Le commissariat n’est rempli que d’air et de désespoir.

Son habituelle effervescence n’est plus qu’un cruel souvenir, évaporé.

A moins que.

Un claquement contre le carrelage.

Un semblant d’expiration.

Une goutte qui s’écrase.

Un fracas surprenant.

Un cri qui se perd.

Un genou à terre.

Une larme.

Un mort.

Un soupire…

« Je m’en vais chercher Bubulle V… »


End file.
